


[Podfic] I Like the Way I Smell on You by iBear

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Sidney Crosby isn't the only omega playing in the NHL, but he is the only one suffering from heat-delay.





	[Podfic] I Like the Way I Smell on You by iBear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Like the Way I Smell on You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/819034) by [iBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBear/pseuds/iBear). 



 

 **Title** : I Like the Way I Smell On You

 **Author** : iBear

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : Explicit

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Sidney Crosby isn't the only omega playing in the NHL, but he _is_ the only one suffering from heat-delay.

 **Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/819034)

 **Length** 02:05:35

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6ku0bb9w4vrpx0v/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+I+Like+the+Way+I+Smell+on+You+by+iBear.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 


End file.
